


Intruder

by plusshippingandhandling



Category: Frequency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plusshippingandhandling/pseuds/plusshippingandhandling
Summary: Something was not right. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the neighbors were starting their morning routines. But, Julie Sullivan is woken up by the feeling that something is very wrong. Unfortunately, she was right. There was an intruder in her kitchen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Frequency (2016). All rights belong to Jeremy Carver and the writers. 
> 
> This is only my second fic and it seems to be the very first fic in the Frequency (2016) fandom! This is completely unbeta'd, so please forgive any errors. I wouldn't have even written it, but I just really needed this story to exist. I'm not sure if I captured the characters' voices, but here's to hoping. Comments and critiques are always encouraged and appreciated :)

 

Something was wrong.

A sliver of sunlight cut between the curtains. The pleasant glow warmed on her still-shut eyelids. Soothing sounds of morning in Bayside streamed in: a cooing dove, middle school carpool traffic, construction workers two blocks over. The usual noisy medley.

But, something was not right. 

Julie opened her eyes slowly, no sudden movements. If there was an intruder in her bedroom, they didn’t have to know she was awake! First scanning the exits, Julie determined that, no, there was no intruder in her house — at least not in this room. Let it never be said that Julie Sullivan did not take precautions. She fortified the deadbolts on every exterior door. She changed the locks on every window. She locked every door and window before she left for work in the morning, and again when she came home at night. And, for every two hours she spends at home, she personally checked each lock at least once. Julie Sullivan was nothing, if not a cautious woman.

That’s why, once she was satisfied that her bedroom was sans intruder, Julie retrieved a baseball bat from under the left side of the bed. If she had to go toe-to-toe with a burglar before her first cup of coffee, she was going to need a weapon. Quietly, bat in hand, she inspected the bedrooms. All clear. Luckily, Raimy was sound asleep.

Something still seemed off.

Carefully avoiding the creaky steps, Julie made her way downstairs. The element of surprise was an underestimated tool. By the second floor landing she knew her instincts had been correct.

Someone was in the kitchen.

She cursed herself for lacking the foresight to grab a phone. Julie usually prided herself on being an Independent WomanTM, but this did not seem like a _handle-it-on-my-own_ , _don’t-need-no-man_ kind of situation. For lack of a better plan, Julie advanced toward the kitchen, bat-wielding arm forward, and came face-to-face with——

“Frank?!”

“Jeee-zuhs, Jules! You scared the crap out of me”

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Seriously, Jules?” Frank chided. “What was the plan, to beat me to death with Raimy’s little league bat? I got her that for her birthday, you know,” he said, hand to heart, with a look of mock disappointment. “See, if you’d taken my gun —”

“— If I had your gun, you’d have 2 bullet holes in your ass right now!” Julie exploded. “And _I_ scared the crap out of _you_ ? If I recall, _you_ were the one warning _me_ my life was in immediate danger,” she sputtered indignantly.

Frank, for his part, had the decency to look ashamed.

“Then. You. Waltz. In. Here,”  she punctuated each sentence with a jab to his sternum, “And. Break. In. At. God. Knows. What. Time.” Finally taking a moment to look around, Julie continued confusedly, “and start _cooking_? How did you even get in here? What is going on, Frank?”

“Raimy left a key in the coffee tin,” he stated earnestly, “look, I know it’s been a few years but don’t tell me you forgot.”

It took Julie a moment to realize what he meant. She glanced at the magnetic calendar hanging next to Raimy’s math test on the fridge. Oh. The anniversary. The look on her face must have betrayed at least one of the seventeen emotions clouding her mind, because Frank began an explanation.

“I wouldn’t have come, but it was Raimy’s idea. She kind of got it in her head that I should come over and make breakfast. Apparently, it’s a thing you do now? Anyway, it was supposed to be a surprise, so do me a favor and go back to bed. Raimy is supposed to come down at 7am and help me bring everything up to your room.”

Maybe it was the sincerity in his voice. Or maybe it was the fact that they hadn’t told Raimy yet. Either way, Julie surprised herself by playing along. Laying in bed, she let the clamor of pots and pans downstairs calm her nerves. Frank’s enthusiasm was obvious. He was clearly trying to make up for the last two years — to Raimy, to her. They were both here for the same reason: they couldn’t disappoint their daughter. When she was greeted by a tray of assorted breakfast treats, a cup of steaming coffee, and, most importantly, Raimy’s gleaming smile 15 minutes later, Julie knew she had made the right decision.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely in love with CW Frequency (2016). I love the writing, I love the acting, I love it all. If you haven't seen Frequency yet, I highly recommend that you do. I promise you won't regret it!


End file.
